Andar Royce
Andar Royce is the current Lord Paramount of the Vale, Warden of the East and Lord of Runestone. Biography Childhood Born in the first moon of 345 AC, Andar was a delight to his parents Gerold and Alyssa as it was initially though Alyssa was barren after years of trying. Any suspicion of adultery was put to rest as Andar looked to be the spitting image of his father, a welcome sign as Lord Gerold Royce was an exemplar knight and fierce warrior. Andar would be immediately set to uphold those high expectations. Two years later, his younger sister, Teora, was born, and that was all his mother could muster. In an effort by his father to extend House Royce’s political connections, Andar was sent to squire for Tyrek Lannister in 356 AC. Already he had the skills of a fine warrior, instilled in him by his father, so being a squire came easy for him. Three years later, in 359 AC, Andar got into an altercation with one of Tyrek’s sons, Tyrion, that ended in a victory for Andar. While others that saw the fight, including Roland Baelish and a member of House Clegane, it was kept quiet. Nevertheless, Andar would write home to his father of the encounter and would be summoned home to finish his squire years under his father instead. A year later, in 360 AC, Andar and his father would fight side-by-side against mountain clansmen and Andar would save his father from what would’ve been a grievous blow by biting the neck of the clansman and taking out a chunk of his throat. Gerold, proud of his son’s ability, would knight Andar on the spot. The remaining clansmen from the encounter would flee, noting that Andar was as intimidating as them. Adulthood In 364 AC, many talks and negotiations would come to a close and end with the marriage between Andar and Genna Lannister. During his short time as a squire in Casterly Rock, Andar had met Genna and immediately fell in love with her. The two remained in contact with one another, keeping the romance alive, and finally they made good on their letters at the wedding in Runestone. During the customary bedding, Andar impregnated her and his firstborn son, named Hugh, would be born. With more children being born years later. Conflict emerged in 370 AC and House Royce answered the call as they always did. Travelling through the Riverlands and getting on transport vessels, they made their way west to assist with the Subjugation of the Iron Islands. During the travels there, his father would fall overboard on their personal vessel. Andar jumped overboard and was able to recover him, but it was too late. He had drowned. The true death of his father was kept secret and instead the story became that he fought and died bravely as the Ironborn engaged them during the Battle of Gravehand's Shoal. Donning their ancestral bronze armor, Andar would continue to serve during the war. While not particularly talented at sea, he was able to prove himself on land as a valuable commander. With the war’s end at Pyke, Andar received Robyn Greyjoy as a ward and returned home to Runestone. Widower In 378 AC, Andar welcomed his late twins into the world. Unfortunately, the love of his life, Genna, was left too weak by the birth and the following day she passed away. After her death, he grew far more cold and distant, only amplifying his intimidating aura. Life went on, despite Andar not wanting it to, and he continued to serve. Later that year he received Edric Martell as a squire and set to teaching him what he knew. A year later, in 379, Tristan Baelish was sent to Runestone to squire as well as House Royce already had connections to House Baelish from the marriage ties made previously via his aunt. Entrusted with Tristan’s wellbeing, Andar was sure to teach him as well as he did his other squire and ward. War erupted again in 381 AC as Brynden declared rebellion. While Andar could have kept his ward and squires hostage, he allowed them to return home. With Tristan as a squire, Andar could’ve declared himself for the rebels, as much of the Vale did, but instead he bet his odds on the rebellion failing. Sailing away in the dead of night to link up with the rest of the loyalists, Andar declared his house as supporters of the Crown and hoped Runestone would withstand the enemies that surrounded it. Alongside Lord Rickard Stark, Andar would take command of the armies as best he could. He and Tristan would fight alongside one another throughout the war, the young man earning much of his respect. Back at home, Runestone would fall in 382 AC and the women and children left in Runestone would flee via the Royce fleet and sail down to the Stormlands for safety. To their dismay the Dornish-Triarchy war would be declared yet they persisted in the Stormlands regardless. In exchange for safety at Storm’s End, the Royce fleet helped defend the Stormlands. During their time at Storm’s End, Mya Royce, Andar’s daughter, would become fond of Rodrik Baratheon. In the Riverlands, the fighting became barbaric yet Andar pressed on. At Harrenhal, Andar devised a feigned retreat to overextend the desperate Brynden. The strategy worked and the rebel king would be captured. For his assistance with executing the plan, Tristan Baelish was knighted by Andar. Soon after, Brynden was handed over to the crown after Andar had a private exchange with the rebel king. Royalty For his efforts during the war and his long history of serving the crown, Andar was rewarded. He had only expected to receive Lord Paramount for his efforts but to his surprise he was also set to marry the young Asha Baelish. While personally disgusted by the idea of wedding someone so young, he accepted nonetheless and returned home with his bride-to-be. A year later, the Dornish-Triarchy war would come to a close and the rest of his family would return back to Runestone. The reunion was heartfelt and later they celebrated at the wedding between Roland Baelish and Melony Blackwood. Andar would gift Roland a bronze dagger and note that it appeared both of them were set to marry such young women. In 386 AC, Andar and Asha would tour the entirety of the Vale to try to mend the divide the rebellion caused and to invite the Valelords to the wedding set to occur in three years. During that time, Andar would try to be as accommodating as possible to his future bride and learn to set aside any negative feelings. It was hard to, seeing as she was younger than his daughters and he was a man of honor, but regardless he tried his best to support her. As if Andar needed more reminders of his age, he finally accepted the fact that his body was not what it used to be. While he still kept a sword by his side at all times, he wasn’t a mighty warrior any longer. Instead he decided to sharpen his mind and expand the library at Runestone. Reading began to fascinate him and he would often engage in scholarlypursuits with the help of his maester. After Asha’s nameday in 389 AC, the wedding was held in King’s Landing so that she could see her family. Once the festivities were over, Andar made good on his promise to Valemen and held the tournament back in Runestone. Despite the location of the tournament, members from other regions still decided to participate, which was a welcome sight to Andar as they brought their wealth to the region with their presence. In 390 AC, House Royce answered the call to travel to King’s Landing to attend the festivities. Andar personally is worried over the King’s health and hopes that the city has not been too infested with those that wish to abuse the King in his poor health. Timeline * 345 AC: Born to Gerold and Alyssa Royce, who was thought to be barren. * 356 AC: Begins squiring for Tyrek Lannister at Casterly Rock, meets his future wife. * 359 AC: Gets into a fight with Tyrion Lannister and writes home about it, causing him to be summoned back home. Roland Baelish keeps the fight secret. * 360 AC: Gets knighted by his father after a deadly skirmish against mountain clansmen. * 364 AC: Marries Genna Lannister out of both love and for political benefit. Immediately impregnates her following the wedding. His firstborn son, Hugh Royce, is born later that year. * 368 AC: Mya Royce, his daughter, is born. * 370 AC: Gerold Royce, his father, falls overboard during transport to the Iron Islands during the war for their subjugation. The death of his father is concealed to many, the official story being he died valiantly in battle. After the war, as part of the peace treaty, Robyn Greyjoy is taken to ward for Andar. * 371 AC: Ryella Royce, his daughter, is born. * 378 AC: His twins, Eldric and Ysilla, are born. His wife, Genna, dies in childbirth. Andar grows cold and distant. At the same time he begins his guardianship of Edric Martell. * 379 AC: Takes on Tristan Baelish as his squire, having received renown from the Subjugation of the Iron Islands. * 381 AC: Brynden’s Rebellion breaks out. Much of the Vale backs Brynden but Andar bets on them losing, siding with the Crown instead. His wards return home. He, his son, his nephew, and his nephew’s bastards lead the banners of House Royce into war. * 382 AC: Andar commands alongside Lord Paramount Rickard Stark, having much respect for the man until his death. * 383 AC: The women and children that resided in Runestone flee via ships and sail to Storm’s End to stay, even staying during the siege of Storm’s End. Mya especially takes a liking to a member of House Baratheon. * 384 AC: With a feigned retreat by his cavalry, he manages to bait Brynden Baelish out in the open and capture him. With some hesitation, he delivers him to the Crown and earns their favor. The rebellion ends and Andar is declared Lord Paramount of the Vale and is set to marry Asha Baelish. His gambit paid off. * 385 AC: The Dornish-Triarchy war comes to an end and his family and his fleet return home. They all attend the wedding between Roland Baelish and Melony Blackwood. * 386 AC: Andar and his bride-to-be tour the Vale, trying to solidify his power. * 389 AC: Asha comes of age and the wedding between her and Andar takes places in King’s Landing. The tournament following the wedding takes place back at Runestone. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Hugh Royce (Son) - Archetype: Tourney Knight * Mya Royce (Daughter) * Ryella Royce (Daughter) * Eldric Royce (Son) * Ysilla Royce (Daughter) * Tyanna Royce (Good-Cousin) - Archetype: Trader * Yorbert Royce (Nephew) - Archetype: Reaver * Eon Stone (First Cousin Twice Removed) - Archetype: Warrior(swords) * Orson Stone (First Cousin Twice Removed) * Victor Stone (First Cousin Twice Removed) * Anya Stone (First Cousin Twice Removed) * Tim Stone (First Cousin Twice Removed) * Dolf (Sworn Sword) - Archetype: Warrior(swords) * Maester Brendun (Maester) * Jon Shett (Castellan) Category:House Royce Category:Valeman